


Safer together

by Echo_star



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_star/pseuds/Echo_star
Summary: When the underground discovers that Trask Industries isn’t the only operation that captures mutants, the underground seeks to reclaim their people.John and Clarice are one if the teams.





	Safer together

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea I’ve been thinking of for awhile.. do you like it? I’m thinking it might be a longish story... ? 
> 
> Don’t mind the title... or if you do, suggest a new one? :D

Where Trask Industries hid in plain sight, operation ‘Mtt’. Overhaul’ was hidden. Period. Deep within the Alaskan wilderness, an area no one would venture to by mistake. Not with it’s subzero temperatures, nor with its high altitude at the peak of the mountain.

Clarice shivered, despite her thick coat the wind was biting, her face felt frozen and every breath brought cold air into her lungs. Why couldn’t they have discovered this hell hole during the summer months, at least then they wouldn’t be freezing out here.

Like who knew that Trask Industries was just the tip of the literal iceberg? That mutant imprisonment was more common then anyone initially realised.

 

* * *

* * *

_Everyone is in the main control room. Lorna, Marcos and John are at the front, with everyone else gathered around._

_Lorna spoke authoritatively “On our last raid we found reputable information that there are more operations, like Trask. We don’t know much, but we do know that there is a prison; a containment centre where those with a desirable talent or the strongest abilities are being held. We, the mutant underground, are considering how we can save these people. Our first priority is to find more information, to initiate a covert investigation to determine what we are up against._   _This isn’t just us. Every facet of the underground is working together.”_

_Saul, a new recruit had asked “We barely manage to save those in local facilities. How are we suppose to rescue those who are stronger than us, in a facility that is so secret we have no information on it?”_

_John had interjected, ever the leader “If we don’t try to save them, then who will?”_

* * *

* * *

 

Clarice shuffled, any small movement to keep warm is infinitely preferable to standing frozen.

“Is it time yet?” She asked John, who was studying the topography of the area, not for the first time.

They were both concerned, had no idea of what they were walking into. John had tried several times to persuade her to sit this one out, but for every reason he had cited, she had been more convinced that she needed to be there. Needed to protect John from himself and just plain necessary incase of an emergency.

* * *

* * *

 

_Clarice stood legs planted, arms crossed as she glared at John. There’s no way in hell shes backing down, this isn’t their first discussion and she doubted it would be their last._

_She can see he is frustrated, his eyes pulled together with his mouth down turned “Clarice be reasonable-“_

_“So I’m unreasonable now?” She interjected her own frustration mounting. “How is it unreasonable that I, with the power to get you off that mountain, am not the logical choice?”_

_John sighed, rubbing his forehead. Clarice ALMOST felt sorry for him. But she had no give on this issue. She would be there, has every right to be there. Just as much, perhaps even more than anyone else._

_She appreciated his concern but if he was going to be there, then so was she._

_End of story._

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Clarice trembled, standing in one place was not helping. When John noticed, he stepped closer, wrapping her in his arms to provide warmth. With a kiss to the side of her head he murmured “It’s not too late for you to turn back you know, Marcos is more than willing to come along.”

Smiling softly, Clarice reached up to brush her lips against his before replying “Yeah. But someone needs to make sure you come home.”

Resigned, John holds her as close as he can, savouring their last moments of peace.

From the cover of the trees, they are completely alone, like the rest of the world can’t touch them.


End file.
